Writing
Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here'FreeWikiTek' Come and fly with me, Through ideas and entropy Let's make something great Some loving, some hating, All with something on their plate Make your voice heard through the voice of your peers This wiki is edited collectively, hear? So show us what you've got, Tek'ni-val On-Ta-Rio: Release your perspective to the great collective flow Create something new, originally from you and through peer review, it becomes different and true We're all in the same dream, dreaming each other into being So look around and jump, you might surprise yourself through seeing. Drink up baby. Your elements lost on the image of burning lights, a never ending dirt path, bringing together the illussions of your mind, music dripping down your pours as your body melts in sweat, Drink up Baby. let it pour, trickling down your throat, like new found water lost in the desert, Drink up Baby, drenched in aspirations and pounding excitement, Lazor beams flying through the sky, Cast. running through the levels of expression, We call dance. Drink up baby. twirling under the nights sky, that soon will bring the suns imbrace, and face lifes intensity, Drink up baby. through the twinkle of your eye, glide. and find, its true beauty, Drink up baby. taste every sensation and temptation, this world has to offer. Drink up baby. and savour every drop faith for the mad ones. barefoot blades of grass dance free of their knee-high catholicism a religion built on guilt but it’s hot as hell out there anyways on the upswing of mania circular in a motion of asphixia but the blank begs a name thank _____ for and you, .....and you this s p a c e to breathe in the air is heavy under the ill manufactured humidity global warming is on the adgenda under: the freedom of blame over: accessories to match your everything clutter is the strangler boston just provided a face thankless in our modernity thank-you cards a forgotten form of script reading scripture with original sinned hands is this guilt again allergic to the dust-covered flesh that didn’t move enough as the 21 expectations stated upon the high bars while there are drunk middle-aged guppy fish swimming in debts of beyond means with women ordering face lifts on their ex husbands credit cards while the feminists hip-check the hand trying to hold the door to confused notions of what? love? money? are they synonms in this consumer-driven affair interlude with the notion of personal faith and what goodness once was stop fearing ’f’ driven syntax future is there when you want it 6 figures are only that and the shawdow of your figure will fade and fatten so do something worth while while trying to release the pressure there’s no god that can condem a noble effort i think. -leigh-anne legault. like the lady said: "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." -Eleanor Roosevelt (1884 - 1962)